Around the World in About 80 Days Vampire Style
by Slovesemmett
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn: Emmett takes Rose on the vacation around the world - the rest of the family is around too. My first attempt at fan fic... please read and review. Normal Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Forks

Time: Post Breaking Dawn

Emmett's Point of View

Now that the Volturi had been and gone, everything was finally getting back to normal. It took a few weeks for our visitors from South America to head back home, and as nice as it was to meet them, and to see what to expect from Nessie at least growth and maturity wise, we were all pretty glad to see them go. Although probably no one more so than Bella. Even after Edward explained to her why Nahuel stared after her in awe, she was still irritated by all the attention. I swear, that girl hates being the center of attention more than anyone I've ever met.

Alice thinks things will be relatively calm for the foreseeable future. Great for the family, boring for me. Not that I want another encounter with the Volturi or anything else that threatens my family any time soon, but now that Bella's a vampire, and we know what Nessie's future holds, life is just getting tedious. Everyone else has their projects; Alice is designing clothes for Rose, Carlisle is busy at the hospital as always, Esme is planning an expansion to the house on Isle Esme so we can take a family vacation there, Rose is modifying Bella's Ferrari so it'll go faster (like Bella even knows how to drive it!), Jasper is working on a book about the Civil War, and Bella and Edward are doing the parent thing, taking care of Nessie and trying not to kill Jacob for being around ALL THE TIME. That leaves me with pretty much nothing to do.

I was in the family room watching ESPN when Bella and Nessie came in. Must be dinner time soon. Yeah, I know, vampires don't have traditional "dinner time," but ever since we almost lost each other, we've been making an effort to at least gather for an hour or so at Nessie's dinner time, just to spend time together.

"Uncle Emmett, do you know where is Zimbabwe?" Nessie asked.

"It's in Africa sweetie. Why?" I wasn't quite sure where this question came from, but knowing Edward he was probably already teaching Nessie geography since she couldn't attend school with regular children, and she had a voracious appetite for knowledge.

"I was just wondering." She answered, and then continued again,

"Have you ever been there?"

"Yep, Auntie Rose and I went there for one of our honeymoons. You'd love it!" as I answered Nessie I suddenly had a brilliant idea. My thoughts were disrupted by Nessie as she continued to ask questions.

"Can you take me there?" Nessie asked with excitement. "Are there lots of animals there?"

"Sorry about the 20 questions Emmett, Nessie started African geography today." Bella said. "Sorry Ness, you're a little too young to appreciate Africa just yet." Nessie frowned, but Bella hugged her and reassured her "I promise you'll get there some day though…"

"Don't worry Ness, if your Mum and Dad won't take you, your Auntie Rose and I will." I reassured her too, and watched a smile light up her face. Rose was the one that really missed that she could never have kids. I never did care much either way in my human life, and after I was changed, I had Rose and that was enough, but I am so glad Renesemee is part of our family, she brings so much joy and delight to all of us.

Alice flitted into the room, and kissed me on top of the head "don't worry Emmett, Rose will LOVE it."

"Thanks Alice" I said with a grin. Sometimes it was a pain in the ass to have people that could read your mind and see your future hanging around, but other times it was nice and reassuring.

"Dinner time!" Esme called from the dining room. She didn't call out very loud, but I knew that Jasper could hear her upstairs, and Rose could hear her from the garage. I think the only reason she spoke as loudly as she did was so that Jake and Seth could hear her in the back yard. Jacob spent more time here than anywhere else, and Seth was here a lot too. At least as I understood it, while Leah was Jacob's "beta" Seth did the day to day stuff to save Leah from any extra vampire exposure (I can't believe even after everything we've been through, she still hates us, but there you have it), plus Seth and Edward have been really close ever since that fight with the newborns, and he liked being around. Since everyone was trying to get Nessie to eat human food more often, it was good to have Seth and Jake around to eat with her, and to actually appreciate the food. At least the food never went to waste.

We all went into the dining room and took our usual places around the table. Rose came in and took her usual seat between Alice and me. I slung my arm around her shoulder, pulled her close to me and kissed her on the cheek and grinned.

"Emmett, what's going on?" Rose smiled, but I could sense a small bit of hesitation from her, like she knew something was coming.

"You might as well tell her Em." Edward said.

"Tell me what Emmett? And why does it seem like everyone else already knows?" Rose was calm, but her tone was irritated and she was completely still. Darn it, I really wanted her to be in a good mood. Man it was so hard to surprise anyone in this house.

"Thanks Edward." I scowled. "Only the psychic and the mind reader know, but I might as well tell you in front of everyone else." I paused for dramatic effect.

"Rose, I think we should go on another honeymoon, around the world in 80 days, like Jules Verne." I was really excited by this idea, and I was sure it could be heard in my voice. "We can start here, then go north to Alaska, visit our friends in Denali, then go across to Russia, and down through Asia, and…"

No one at the table was making any sound… I looked up, to see the faces of my family filled with huge smiles. "Well, what do you think Rose?" Since she still hadn't moved or said a word, I was starting to get nervous.

"I think that's a great idea! Last time we were abroad, we had to come back early for…" She stopped short, thinking of the last time we traveled, and Edward and Bella, and the trip to Volterra "… anyways, this should be perfect. Can we go to Australia? I've never been there."

"Sure! You know I've never had Kangaroo…" I was really excited now. All of the new places and all of the new animals…

My thoughts were interrupted by an excited squeal from Alice, and an enthusiastic "Alright!" from Edward.

"What's going on guys? What did I miss?" I asked, knowing pretty sure that I wasn't lost in thought for that long and didn't miss anything more than the normal members of my family.

"I see all of us on Isle Esme!" Alice squeaked.

Now that I thought about it that would be a perfect way to wind up our travels, with our family on vacation in a place where we could all be ourselves.

Jacob frowned from across the table. If Alice could see "all of us" it must mean that there were no wolves along on the trip.

"Don't worry Jake, we're only going to be gone for a week or so." Alice explained. She must have realized how he felt, because she sounded genuinely concerned for his feelings.

"Nah, it's cool. I understand the importance of family vacation… when do you think you'll go?" Jake asked. While his words said he understood, the disappointed look on his face, and the tone of his voice begged to differ.

"Well, it'll take a few days to plan, and if we want to do it like Jules Verne, maybe we can spend the last 10 days on the Island, so about the rest of the family will be around for at least the next 2 and a half months." I stated confidently. I was really starting to like this plan. New animals to hunt, new places to see, and some time alone with my wife…

"Hey Jake, it'll be summer by then, maybe you can come with us for part of the time…" Bella pondered, she reached out and patted the back of his hand. She and Edward were really handling this "Werewolf in love with my daughter" thing much better than Rose or I ever would. It probably helped that Edward could read his mind and knew exactly how innocent his feelings and thoughts towards Nessie were.

"Thanks Bells, but if it's only 10 days, I can probably manage. Besides, I'm sure my dad would love to see me for more than a few minutes at a time." Jacob smiled a sad smile. He was doing the right thing for Nessie, even if it was hard for him.

"Ya gotta do, what you gotta do Jake. All right Cullens! Let's start planning!" I exclaimed. I was so all over this vacation.


	2. Chapter 2 The Big Plan

As soon as "dinner" was finished I ran to go get a pad of paper to start making a to do list for the trip. I know what you're thinking, Emmett, a list maker? No way. And in fact normally you'd be right, but with me wanting everything to be perfect for Rose, and the whole family ending up with us in the end, I figured I'd best **try** for some semblance of organization.

TO DO:

Finish House Expansion on Isle Esme – Esme

Book Flights – Emmett

Book Hotels – Rose

Pack – Alice

Research exotic animals – Emmett

Track down various friends to visit – Edward

Request vacation time – Carlisle

Rose looked over my shoulder as I was writing. "Emmett, why is Carlisle's vacation time on YOUR to do list?" She asked warily. "Well I just want to make sure it gets done, I want everything to be perfect." I exclaimed. Rose smiled and sighed, "You are too much, I love you more than I can ever say…" I love it when she sweet talks me. "But maybe we should stick to the things that matter to our part of the trip first." She warned.

"You're right Rose." I told her. "But I'd better go talk to Esme first… just to make sure everything is on track."

"Esme?" I called. "Upstairs sweetie." She answered. I took the steps at vampire speed to get to her; I was just way too excited to wait. As I got to the top of the stairs, I saw Esme sitting behind her desk with a set of blue prints rolled out in front of her… I just hoped they were the ones for the island house.

"I just wanted to make sure it's okay with you that the whole family meets up at your island, that the renovations will be done and it won't be too much of a hassle for you." I blurted. "This whole family trip is sort of 'cart before the horse', and I just wanted to make sure it's okay."

"I can't think of anything I'd like better than to share my favorite place with all of my favorite people at once," Esme responded. "The blue prints are nearly done, and we're only adding another two bedrooms and one bathroom, it should be no trouble to have this completed in the next two months. Besides, who can argue with what Alice sees coming?"

I grinned. "Thanks mom." Esme looked up at me and smiled. The emotion on her face was so vast and loving. When was the last time I called her mom? It must be hearing Nessie constantly calling Bella 'Momma,' that put the thought in my head. I might have to do that more often, Esme has been like a mother to me for my entire vampire life, she's certainly deserving of the title, and the happiness that she exudes upon hearing it is worth more than anything I own.

"Any time Emmett." She said.

Okay. One thing off my list. I guess I better start figuring out where to go, how to get there, and where to stay. Knowing Rose we're going to have way too much stuff to just wing it. Okay, think Emmett, think… Rose wants to go to Australia, I want to go to Africa, ohh and we should spend some time in South America since I never did get to wrestle that boa constrictor, stupid Volturi, thwarting my fun.

"Rosie, where do you want to go this trip?" I asked relatively loudly, not quite knowing where she was at the moment.

"You have to go to Paris!" inserted Alice. Since Alice responded, the rest of the family decided they needed to have their ideas included too.

"You should head to England and check in on Alistair, just to make sure he got home okay," added Carlisle.

"Thailand, the travel channel says they have amazing beaches there" Bella interjected.

"How about India and Nepal? Don't you think you could use some enlightenment Emmett?" Edward chided.

"I think you should visit to Egypt for the Nile crocodile" Jasper chipped in.

"What about you Nessie? Everyone else has ideas as to where we should go, what do you think?" I asked her with smile.

"I already told you Uncle Emmett, Zimbabwe!"

"You're right Ness, I almost forgot, you gave me the idea! And since you started it, you should get a present. Anything you want, from anywhere, you name it." I was in a very generous mood.

"A zebra! A zebra!" she squealed in delight.

"Don't spoil her Emmett!" Bella shouted at the same time that Edward said "Nothing alive Emmett." They looked at each other and grinned sheepishly.

"Don't I get any say in this? After all, it is my honeymoon." Rose said sarcastically. I chuckled.

"Rose, this is like your 5th honeymoon, I don't think it gets to be a huge deal anymore," Alice said. "Besides, how could you possibly pass up Paris?"

At this point the entire family, with the exception of Esme, who was still working on plans upstairs, and Renesmee, who'd never been anywhere outside of Forks, was in a heated debate about the merits of various vacation destinations and the pros and cons of the dining possibilities while we were there. I walked up behind Rose and put my arms around her waist. "Don't worry babe, we can go where ever you want." I whispered. Rosalie reached her arm up around my neck, and turned her head to kiss my cheek. "I know," she told me.

By the end of the night, without spinning a globe and putting our fingers on random places to stop it, our list of destinations was pretty thorough.

Alaska – the Denali crowd

Siberia

China – I've always wanted to hunt a panda

Nepal – Edwards right about enlightenment, plus yaks could be fun

India – Tigers and elephants oh my

Thailand – Might as well hit the beach, and bring Bella some sand

Australia – I finally get my Kangaroo

New Zealand – I've always wanted to find a Tasmanian devil

Zimbabwe – Well we did promise Nessie a zebra (stuffed of course)

Madagascar

Egypt – those Nile crocodiles, and we can visit Benjamin and Tia

Turkey

Romania – gotta get some vampire heritage in

Italy – I just might have to pop in and say hi to Demitri

France – Better get Alice her clothes or we'll have no peace upon our return

England – Stop in and check on Alistair for Carlisle

Chile

Brazil – I'm finally going to get to wrestle that boa constrictor

Isle Esme

Okay 19 destinations in 80 days… or rather 18 destinations in 70 days… I wonder if we can do it. If I can convince Rose to pack light, inner-continental travel shouldn't be a problem. We can run from country from country within the continent easier than booking travel arrangements.

"Babe, this trip is going to be so much fun!" I exclaimed. "We should totally pack light, buy stuff as we need it, and then ship it home if we want to keep it."

"Hon, you know that's actually a pretty good idea… and a really great way to rein Alice in when it comes to packing" Rose smiled as she praised my idea. Does everyone think I'm incapable of good ideas? This whole trip was my idea. Just because I like to make people laugh and play pranks doesn't mean I'm not full of great ideas… Alice cut off my internal rant.

"Fine, I see how you guys feel about me. I guess this just means you'll have to get me something extra special in Paris to make up for not letting me help you pack." Alice had come into the room and was pouting. "At least you have a better natural fashion sense then Bella does Rosalie. If she were going on this trip she'd wear the same outfit every day and never even notice."

Bella, having heard her name in conversation, shouted from across the room "Hey! I resemble that remark!"

"Aw Alice," I started "if we let you help us pack, we'll end up taking our entire closets… and then some." I ducked behind Rose, knowing Alice would probably smack me for that. But it was too late, and there was a loud thwacking sound as Alice smacked me upside the head.

"You should appreciate all the things I do for you Emmett Cullen. With out me, Rose wouldn't have nearly as many of those sexy dresses you love so much!" Alice shrieked. I wrapped Alice in a bear hug. "I know Ali, I do appreciate you, especially for that little red number," I winked at Rose, and she grinned smugly at the memory, "but if we're going to travel by foot from country to country, it'll be a whole lot easier with minimal luggage. While I know I could easily carry ten of Rosalie's trunks, don't you think that would look a little odd?"

"I guess you're right Em," Alice responded as she danced out of my hug, "but I still want something really special from Paris."

****************************************************************************

**Author Notes and Disclaimer:**

**Credit to Stephenie Meyer for all things Twilight. Credit to Jules Verne for his brilliant concept of around the world in 80 days. I own nothing but the events, which I'm making up as I go. **

**Please review. Let me know what you like and what you hate, and please, please correct or at least question my grammar and spelling if you see fit. (One of the main reasons I'm doing this is that I want to be a beta reader, I love to edit!) **

**Also, please pardon the formatting errors, I'm still trying to get the hang of this.**


	3. Chapter 3 You knew I was coming, Right?

Now that we had our list of destinations nailed down we could start packing and figuring out flights. "Rose, honey!" I called upstairs to her in the bedroom, "do you want to pack or buy airline tickets?" "Since you're planning the trip, why don't you do the ticket purchases and I'll pack… based on where we're going I can sort of pack for weather," she responded.

"Don't forget it will be fall and winter in Southern Hemisphere!" Nessie yelled from the living room. What was Edward teaching that child? Good thing I wasn't doing the packing, I'd forgotten all about that! "Ness, I'm sure Aunt Rose remembers how the seasons work on other parts of the planet," Edward said with a laugh. I was sure he could 'hear' that Nessie's statement had jogged my own memory.

"Thanks for the reminder Ness! I did remember about the seasons, but I bet your Uncle Emmett completely forgot!" Rose cheerfully called back down the stairs. My wife knows me so well.

Bella appeared in the living room, "Come on Renesmee, it's time for bed." "But Momma, I'm helping Uncle Emmett with his trip." Nessie whined in response.  
"Don't worry Ness, there'll be plenty of things for you to help with in the morning," I stated reassuringly.

"Yeah, if you don't help your Uncle, he'll never remember to get tickets to Brazil for Isle Esme and the family vacation will be ruined," Edward teased his daughter. "No Daddy! I've never been on family vacation before, Uncle Emmett can't ruin it!!" Nessie's face was suddenly filled with worry. I scooped my niece into my arms, "I promise, first thing in the morning, you and I will book tickets for Brazil, not just for Auntie Rose and me, but for the whole family." "Thank you Uncle Emmett!" she squealed. She squeezed me around the neck then jumped out of my arms toward Bella. "I guess we can go to bed now Momma. Good night everybody!" she called to the family. A chorus of "Good Night Nessie" came around the house. Bella picked up Nessie and looked towards Edward, who appeared lost in his own thoughts. "I'll be there in a few minutes love, I just want to help Emmett nail down a few of his plans," he told his wife. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "see you soon."

"Edward, I am perfectly capable of planning my own vacation," I snarled. Seriously, what was with my family thinking that I was incompetent? "Hold your pants on Emmett, I know you're completely competent at vacation planning, and everything else for that matter, I just wanted to ask you a favor." Edward said trying to soothe my aggravation. Well, I suppose I shouldn't jump to conclusions. "Su-" before I could even say "sure" to his favor Edward was already talking again. "You're right, you really shouldn't jump to conclusions" he smiled and then continued "I know Italy is on your list, but please, don't antagonize the Volturi." "Edward" I started angrily, "you know I would NEVER do anything to put my family in danger, you know I wouldn't purposely antagonize them after what we've just been through. You'd think after all of this time you'd have a little faith in me." I was almost yelling by the time I'd completed my speech. How could Edward think so little of me after all these years together? "Emmett, I have the utmost faith in you and you know I think very highly of you," (damn mind reader) "but, there was more to Aro's thoughts than I let on after the Volturi left here. I'm sure the Volturi won't come back to Forks anytime soon, but I wouldn't put it past them to try to pick us off individually if we come across them on their turf." Edward finished his statement in hushed tones. Like it would do any good to whisper, after my yelling I'm sure the whole house was listening intently to our conversation. "I'm sorry Edward, I should have known there was more behind your concern." I said quietly. "Wouldn't Alice see that coming?" I asked. "Not necessarily," he explained, "Aro has a pretty good idea how Alice's visions work, and he knows if they try to plan anything she'll see it coming. But if it's spur of the moment on a chance meeting, Alice may not see it in time to change the outcome." Edward continued, "I know I give and Rose a lot of crap, but you know I love you guys, and I'd be awfully mad if you don't make it back home. Plus, you'd ruin my daughter's first ever family vacation" he added off handedly with a laugh. "I suppose we couldn't have that happen, you'd never hear the end of it." I agreed with a grin. "Anyhow," Edward said "I just want you to be mindful, I don't expect you to change your plans or anything." "Thanks Edward." I responded. I really should give him more credit; he's a pretty great brother. "Have a good night!" I called after him as he headed out the door towards his cottage.

Since I was left alone in the living room, I walked over to the computer to book our plane tickets. The first leg of our trip would be from Seattle to Fairbanks Alaska, where we could stay with Kate and Tanya for a few days. It would be nice to catch up with them in a quieter setting, and last I heard Garrett was still there with Kate. I hoped so, because I'd been wondering how he was settling in. I was looking at flight times when I realized I probably better check with Rose before booking. I'd hate to have her mad at me for not giving her enough time to pack. I was just about to open my mouth when I realized that as soon as I said anything the entire family would be ready to interject their two cents as to when we should leave. Ah-ha! I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket. _R – If we leave tomorrow afternoon does that leave you enough time to pack? – E. _ The joys of text messaging, I didn't have to go find Rose or announce to the house when I wanted to leave. * honk * (yes, I have my cell phone set to honk at me when I've received a text… trust me with 8 phones in the same household it's nice to have a different sound than everyone else) _E – tomorrow afternoon should be just fine. xx-R. _Perfect. We can leave tomorrow. Looking at flights online, I found a direct flight from Seattle to Fairbanks leaving at 6:15 in the afternoon. This will be just great, it gets us into Fairbanks around 9:00 at night, and we can spend a few days there before heading to Siberia. I booked flights from Fairbanks to Siberia, Bangkok Thailand to Sidney Australia, Auckland New Zealand to Ile Sainte-Marie in Madagascar, then London England to Santiago Chile. I know I promised Nessie we'd book the fights for Brazil together, but there is much less backtracking if we fly into Chile. I hate to let the little nipper down though, I suppose tomorrow morning we can book a flight from somewhere else in South America to Brazil, so we can all fly into the same airport, and I can keep my promise to Nessie.

I had all of the confirmations emailed to my gmail account, and forwarded them to Carlisle. I know I didn't have to tell him our plans, but it was nice knowing someone knew where we'd be and when, at least generically. Plus I knew Carlisle wouldn't do anything with the information. I wouldn't put it past Alice to surprise us somewhere along the way if she had our itinerary. Now that the big details were taken care of… I sprinted up the stairs into my room. I picked Rose up and twirled her around. "Rosie!!! It's all taken care of!" I whispered in excitement. "That's great Emmett, can you please put me down though? I'd really like to finish packing." Rose replied with an exasperated sigh. I set Rose down and hopped on to our bed. "Do you need any help?" I asked (please say no, please say no). I leaned back, kicked off my shoes and started to unbutton my shirt. Rose turned around, "no, I've got it…" she stopped mid sentence and smiled as she saw me unbuttoning my shirt. "… I guess the packing can wait until later." She dropped the shirt she was holding and walked towards me.

Rosalie's Point of View

"Damn it Emmett!" I exclaimed as I frantically rushed around our bedroom trying to pack. "How on Earth am I ever going to get all of this stuff packed before we have to leave, in," I glanced down at my watch, "FIVE HOURS?" Emmett was sitting on the bed tying his shoes and laughing, "It's not my fault you find me irresistible Rose," he got out between laughs. I swear, I'm going to kill him for this. He knows I can't resist him and still, he interrupts me for his own amusement. Okay, okay, and mine too. I do love that after all of these years we still want each other so much.

I surveyed the room. The two largest rucksacks we owned were sitting on the sofa and there were piles of clothes all around the room. It was a good thing Carlisle worked very hard to keep up the human charade, and liked to support the local businesses. I swear we owned probably one third of the stock of the Newton's Outdoor Store. I know Emmett said we should just buy stuff along the way, but I'm not quite sure he thought this all the way through.

"Em, I'm not sure how we're going to fit all of these clothes into our bags." I said. "I'm not sure why you're packing all of those big heavy clothes, we're going to be mainly in sunny places." He responded. "You're right of course, but we can't very well be wandering about Siberia in March in jeans and a tee shirt, that's bound to raise the suspicions of anyone we run across." I said knowingly. "Okay, I've got," he started "we wear the heavy coats on the plane so we don't have to pack them, and leave most of the summer stuff here, we can buy that stuff when we get to Thailand... isn't that where most of that stuff is made anyhow?" Ugh, he was probably right but that wasn't the answer I wanted. "I'm going to head downstairs and find out of someone can take us to the airport today, and probably book those tickets to Brazil with Ness, call me if you need me," Emmett said over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

I threw my hands in the air in exasperation and walked next door to Alice's room. "Hey hon, come on in." She responded as I raised my hand to knock. "I guess you know why I'm here already, don't you?" I said in a rather dejected voice. Alice threw a handful of large plastic bags in my hand. "Space bags!" she exclaimed. Seeing the quizzical look on my face she continued, "you can get tons of clothes into these and they shrink down." "Oh Alice, you're the best. Thank you!" I hugged her tightly and turned to leave the room. "I'll do it for a stop in Milan" Alice said randomly. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'll pack a trunk for you and Emmett for our trip to Isle Esme, all you have to do is stop in Milan and order me a couple of outfits from a store there… I'll send you an email with the details once I pick out what I want," she explained. "That will be perfect! As much as the idea of traveling light is exciting to me, I'm sure by the time we meet up with all of you I'll be ready to burn every piece of clothing I brought with me." I smiled at the thought of how well this was working out. "Just don't take that blue dress, I like it and I'd be annoyed if you torched it" Alice called after me as I left the room.

As I walked back to my room I heard voices downstairs:

"You're leaving for your trip today? And you're just now asking for a ride to the airport? Geez Emmett, way to plan ahead." Edward was giving Emmett a hard time about his lack of foresight. "Well if you can't take us, maybe Jasper can," Emmett retorted back. "Sure Emmett, no problem!" Jasper shouted from the study. I smiled, Emmett was always positive that things would work out, and sure enough, they always did. Sighing, I entered the bedroom to finish packing.

Emmett's Point of View:

"Now we need 7 tickets from Seattle to Rio de Janeiro arriving on June 10th," I instructed Nessie who was sitting at the computer on the travel website picking flights. "Does this flight work Uncle Emmett?" Nessie asked as she pointed to a flight that arrived around 8:00 at night. I checked the flight details, it had 3 layovers. "Can you find one with fewer stops?" I asked. Nessie always liked a challenge. "This one only has one layover, and it arrives at 9:30 at night!" she exclaimed excitedly. "That one looks perfect, book it!" I said. 'Now what about you and Auntie Rose?" she asked. What about me and Auntie Rose, where can we get to from Chile, but still make it worth while to fly to Brazil? Ahhh. "Ness, how about you get us two tickets from Costa Rica," I answered. "Done and done!" she chanted and held up her hand for a high five. "Perfect!" I said, and slapped her a high five.

At 3:00 I loaded our luggage into Carlisle's Mercedes. Jasper was driving us to the airport, and Edward was riding along to keep him company on the ride back. (Plus I think he was kind of miffed that Jasper so readily agreed to drive us before he got a chance to make me beg for a ride). Everyone was on the front porch to say goodbye to us. We gave hugs, kisses and promises to call to everyone. As we walked down the driveway, Nessie ran up and threw herself on my back. "Bye Uncle Emmett, I'll miss you lots!" she whispered. I slipped a small cell phone into her pocket, "I'll call you lots Ness," I whispered back conspiratorially. She then jumped to Rosalie's back, "I'll miss you too Auntie Rose!" "I'll miss you too sweetie" Rose whispered. We got in the car and headed towards the airport.

The ride to the airport was uneventful. Filled with chatter about our trip, and the family vacation at the end. The family vacation was actually a first for us. Normally we traveled in couples, or we moved as a family when someone had an accident. This would be the first time all of us went some place together with the intent of returning home afterwards. As we got out of the car and headed towards the check in, Edward opened his window and called after us "Say hi to everyone in Denali for us." Oh, yeah… "Hey Edward," I called back "could you possibly call them and ask them to pick us up at the airport in Fairbanks?" I smiled sheepishly. I knew I forgot something. I could hear Edward roaring with laughter as the car pulled away, and telling Jasper "Only Emmett would plan to visit someone without bothering to let them know he was coming."

****************************************************************************

**Author Notes and Disclaimer:**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Alas, I do not own Mercedes Benz or gmail either. **

**Reviews would be great… I'd love to know if you think I'm on the right track, or if you have ideas for things that should happen to Rose and Emmett in their travels. **

**  
Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Jokes on Me?

Jasper's Point of View

I was laughing so hard as we pulled away from the airport that were I able to cry, tears would have been streaming down my face. Edward was right, only Emmett would plan to visit someone and forget to call and ask them if it was okay if he stayed with them. I was sure it would work out fine, Alice would have seen it if wasn't going to work out. Although, she was pretty annoyed last night that she wasn't allowed to help them pack, she may have 'forgotten' to mention any vision she had to Emmett.

"Maybe I should just forget to call Kate and Tanya, to ask them to pick Emmett and Rose up at the airport." Edward said through his laughter. Oh boy. I could picture it now, and really what I could see was a very pissed off Rosalie. "You're right Jasper, it would piss off Rose way more than it would bother Emmett, and even though Emmett's poor planning skills put him at our mercy, I wouldn't want him to start his trip with Rose in a foul mood." Edward finished. "Don't worry Edward, I already played a little prank on Emmett." I told him. My mind flashed over my brilliance, and Edward chuckled from the passenger's seat. "Good one Jazz!" he exclaimed.

*****

Emmett's Point of View

I carried both of our bags over to the check in area. I was pretty sure they were under the 50-pound weight limit, but I knew they'd never fit in overhead storage. I reached out to one of the check in kiosks and nothing happened. Darn it, I forgot that everything was touch screen, and it wouldn't sense my very cold fingers. Being around mainly other vampires I tended to forget that I would be considered cold to anyone else. At least we arrived at the airport early. "Come on Rose, we have to go check in at the counter." I growled. Luckily the line was relatively short. About 20 minutes later I set our bags on the scale with one hand, and handed the guy behind the counter our passports with the other. The guy checked the scale, two bags totaling 96 pounds, and reached down to put claim tags on them. I put my arm around Rose's waist and pulled her close to me "Nice packing job babe!" I whispered in her ear. The baggage handler checked the scale again, with a confused look on his face, and then picked up our bags (with some apparent difficulty) and set them on the conveyor belt. Rose had my hand in a death grip. "Sweetie," she said teasingly as she reached up to massage my arm "are you okay? How many times have I told you, you don't need to try to be strong for me, it's okay to use both hands to lift things." She smiled winningly at the baggage handler. Ah, she understood the confused look his face. Lifting almost 100 pounds with one hand without showing any exertion was NOT normal. Shit. I blew it. I reached my arm up, winced and started massaging my shoulder above where Rose's hand was. "I know baby, I just want you to think I'm your big strong protector." I told Rose. Rose leaned in to kiss me. "You know I love you, no matter how strong you are," she said loudly enough for the people behind the desk to hear, then hissed in my ear "Emmett, pay more attention to your actions." The guy behind the counter smiled a knowing smile, and handed me our passports and boarding passes. "Have a nice trip sir," he said. Sometimes I wish I could 'hear' people, like Edward does, just to avoid these types of situations.

Rose and I headed to the security line. Since we were flying first class and had our Gold Member cards we could take the short line reserved for 'Very Important People'. I grabbed a bin for my shoes and handed one to Rose. I unloaded my cell phone, iPod, and the pocket translator from my jacket and put them in the basket with my shoes, and put my coat over the top. Security was a breeze, I'm sure Rose could get ANYTHING past security, the men were so distracted by her beauty that they didn't even watch the x-ray screen as our stuff went through. Rose was smiling as we put our shoes back on; she loved attention from strangers. Hopefully this would be enough to distract her from my actions earlier, I really wasn't in the mood for a lecture. As we walked down the concourse toward our gate Rose suddenly stopped.

"Em, I'm going to run into this store and get some magazines for the plane ride, do you want anything?" she asked. I thought about it for a moment, the flight wasn't that long, about three and half hours, and I had a couple of new movies loaded on to my iPod, but there was all of that time when you couldn't use any electronics on board. "Sure. I'll come with you and grab a Sports Illustrated." I answered. We wandered into the store, and Rose made a beeline for the magazine rack. She picked out half a dozen fashion magazines, while I grabbed my SI. Next to the magazines was a shelf full of travel guides. I quickly glanced over them to see if any of them were for places we were heading. Oh neat, a guide for Thailand. I've heard they have private beaches there… that would be so much fun. I grabbed the guide and added it to my magazine, then grabbed the stack Rose was building and headed to the cashier.

I hadn't realized how long it had taken to get checked in and through security and the magazine shop, because as soon as we sat down at our gate, the flight attendant called for pre-boarding, families and first class passengers. I had my fingers crossed tightly for no small children. As much as I love my niece she's not like a normal child, and crying babies in confined spaces annoy me more than anything else on earth. I put my hand on the small of Rose's back and guided her down the gangway onto the plane. The flight attendant at the door to the plane looked at our tickets and directed us to our seats "Row Two, seats E and F on your left," she said politely. I smiled back and slid into the window seat. "How come I never get the window seat?" Rose complained from her aisle seat next to me. "You've seen The Wedding Singer Rose, with my large frame, the drink cart will get rammed into my elbow as it's pushed through the cabin," I replied with a laugh, then added in a lower voice "If the drink cart smashes into my elbow it will be severely dented and there goes our human facade." Then in a louder voice I added "Don't worry, I'll let you lean over me when we land." Rose scowled at me, flicked her hair and began to page through her new copy of Vogue.

The flight finished loading, the crewmembers made their obligatory speech about overhead oxygen and water landings, things that didn't matter to me at all, and our flight took off. Not long after, the telltale ding went off that indicated it was okay to use electronics. I fished my iPod out of my pocket and Rose plucked hers out of her purse. I put the headphones in and tried to decide what to watch. I looked through the movies, and there was nothing there. I must have forgotten to load them. I guess I could just listen to music and read up on Thailand. I hit shuffle and music from the most recent Britney Spears album filled my ears. What the heck? I hit next. Katy Perry's Hot N Cold came on. I finally looked down at the screen and scrolled through the songs. Bubble gum pop, all of it. I hate girly pop music. I tapped Rose on the shoulder. "Babe, I think you've got my iPod." I told her. "No, I'm sure this one is mine, it's full of my favorites," she replied. Upon a careful listen I could tell Rose didn't have my iPod, she was listening to swing music. Rose loved to dance, and therefore favored music from closer to her own era, namely swing, big band and jazz. Then it dawned on me, "Damn it Edward" I muttered under my breath. Edward may not like this kind of music, but he probably has it so Nessie gets a well-rounded collection. Rose giggled in her seat next to me, "someone finally got one over on the prank master."

I spent the rest of the flight in silence. Thank goodness I got a book before we left the airport.

*****

Garret's Point of View

Kate and I were speeding along the road towards the airport to pick up Emmett and Rosalie. Spending the majority of my vampire life as a nomad, and my human life in a time before cars, driving wasn't something I was great at, so I let Kate drive and just kept her company. However, since I was the one that answered Edward's phone call, I figured I should be able to tag along to the airport. "I can't believe Emmett planned a trip without letting us know he was coming to see us." Kate stated in rather annoyed voice. I didn't care about that, I was looking forward to seeing Emmett, he was lots of fun, and I knew Kate was looking forward to a visit with Rose as well. "At least we're home for him to visit." I responded. We had planned to leave on a hunting trip the following morning, but changed our minds based on a nearing blizzard. Not that the weather bothered us, but it did tend to keep the animals in hibernation instead of roaming the forest. "Well Katie, if you want to get Emmett back for his impertinence, I do have an idea." I said with a smile. Her eyes lit up and a huge smile consumed her face, and I started to tell her my plan.

*****

Emmett's Point of View

I stepped off the airplane and turned on my cell phone, I needed to call Edward and congratulate him on his prank. I had a new voicemail. I hit the button for voicemail and Kate's voice filled my ear "Hi Emmett, just wanted to let you know Garret and I are here to pick you and Rose up, we'll meet you at baggage claim." I grabbed Rose's arm to stop her from walking further along, "I want to call Edward, and it'll probably take some time for our bags to get there anyhow." Rose had heard Kate's message, and was eager to see her friend. "Make it quick Emmett" she said. I punched the speed dial button for Edward and waited. "Hey Emmett," he answered, "how was your flight?" I could hear that he was attempting not to laugh, and I heard snickering in the background. He must have told the whole family about his prank. "It was great Edward, thanks!" I retorted sarcastically. "If you ever mess with my iPod again your piano will get it" I growled into the phone. "Honestly Emmett, it wasn't me" he responded. In the background I could hear Jasper's voice filled with glee shouting "it was meeeeeeeee!" I should have known, Alice does like bubble gum pop, and therefore Jasper would have plenty of access to it. "Don't worry Emmett, all of your stuff is on your laptop still, just sync the iPod with iTunes when you get to Kate and Tanya's" Jasper yelled. "Thanks," I replied. "Well we better get to baggage claim, Kate and Garret are here to get us." "Have a good trip guys" Edward said as he hung up the phone.

When Rose and I got to our baggage carousel luggage from our flight was already coming down the ramp. Rose went over to say hi to Kate, as I went to pick up our bags. I could hear them greet each other, and then Rose ask "I thought you said Garret was here with you, where is he?" Kate hugged Rose and responded "Garret's in the car, he's doing really well with the vegetarian thing, but I didn't to test him around so many people at once." Well that answered one of my questions. I saw Rose's bag and picked it up. Five minutes later new bags had stopped coming down the ramp, and ten minutes after that most of the passengers from our flight had retrieved their bags and left for their final destinations. Where the heck was my bag? My laptop was in there! If that bag didn't show up I'd be stuck with bubble gum pop for the rest of the trip. I frowned. I took Rose's bag over to where she and Kate were waiting. "What's wrong, babe?" Rose asked. "Stupid airline lost my damn luggage," I snarled in response. As I turned to walk over to the lost luggage counter I saw the slight hint of smile on the corners of Kate's mouth. I spun back around. "Your bag is already in the car Emmett, it was one of the first to come off the rack and I took it out Garret in the car" Kate explained as she tried to hold in her laughs. Rose tipped her head back and laughed herself, "This really isn't your day, is it Sweetie?" I gave them both a dirty look and headed for the exit. It really wasn't my day.

************************************************************************

**Author's Notes and Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of the following: Twilight, The Wedding Singer, Alaska Airlines, Britney Spears, Vogue, Sports Illustrated, Katy Perry, iPod or iTunes. All credit to the rightful owners and creators. **

**Additionally, take no offense to the term bubble gum pop, you will find both Britney Spears and Katy Perry on my iPod at the moment. **

**Reviews would be wonderful… I have an idea where I'm heading, but I'd like to know if you think these little episodes are boring. **

**Thanks a million! Slovesemmett**


	5. Chapter 5 The Great White North

**Author's Notes and Disclaimer:**

**Again, alas, I do not own anything Twilight, iPod, or Cadillac… all credit to the legal owners and creators. **

**This chapter is light fluffy filler, I wanted some time with the Denali clan, but couldn't really come up with anything I really liked. **

**Reviews would be great =) **

*****************************************************************************************

Rosalie's Point of View:

Garret rolled down the passenger window of the car as we approached. "The rear door is unlocked," he said. Emmett had my bag, so he walked to the back of the Escalade opened the door and set it next to his own bag which was thankfully already sitting there. My poor husband; he really was having a rough day. Kate walked around to the drivers seat, and I climbed in the back seat behind Garret. Garret turned around to talk to me and I noticed his eyes. They were a muddled orange-ish color, which made me think of Bella, hers were almost amber now. "How was your flight Rose?" Garret asked. "Apart from my poor husband having a heck of a day it was great." I smiled as I answered. "It seems like we weren't the first people to prank Emmett today," Kate interjected as way of explanation to Garret, "Jasper filled his iPod with girly music that he hates." Garret turned to face Emmett and laughed, "Sorry man" he said. Luckily Emmett was pretty good-natured, had this happened to me, there would be hell to pay. Now that everything was resolved Emmett could laugh at the situation too. "Thanks man," he gave Garret a fist bump then continued "how are you guys doing up here?" Garret looked over at Kate, then back to Emmett with a huge smile on his face. "That's what I'm talking about!" Emmett exclaimed "congratulations guys, we're so happy for you." "Congratulations" I added. I looked up and caught Kate's eyes in the rear view mirror, her face was filled with delight, and I just knew there would be more details when we got a proper chance to catch up at her house.

The drive to their house took about an hour, even with Kate driving at speeds that only vampires would find safe. When we pulled up to the house, the front door opened and Carmen, Eleazar and Tanya all came out to greet us. After hugs, hellos and how's [insert family member's name here] we went into the house to set our things down. Just as soon as our bags hit the ground Garret invited Emmett out for a hunt. We hunted two days ago, so I'm sure Emmett wasn't particularly thirsty, but I also knew he'd probably want to engage in the male bonding time, and encourage Garrett in his vegetarian lifestyle. "Sure, Garret, that sounds great, Eleazar, would you like to join us too?" Emmett responded. "Of course Emmett, that will give the ladies time to talk about us." Eleazar answered with a wink to Carmen. Emmett came over to me and kissed me on the head, "be back in a while baby, don't give away all our secrets." I smiled at him and waved goodbye to the rest of the men.

Kate, Tanya, Carmen and I were all left standing in the living room. It was times like this when I really missed being human; these slightly awkward situations could easily be smoothed by the offer of a cup of tea or coffee. "So, Rose," Carmen started, "tell us about your trip." "Emmett and his crazy ideas, he wants to go 'Around the world in 80 days, like Jules Verne' and I'm along for the ride." I answered. "Come on Rose," Kate chided, "you know you want to go along, I've seen how you and Emmett are together." I grinned sheepishly, if I could have blushed, I would have. "So after 75 years together, you're still mad about each other?" she asked. "Why Kate? Wondering what it'll be like for you and Garret?" I teased her. This time it was her turn to look embarrassed. "Well," she said slyly, "you never know." Tanya grimaced beside her sister. "Don't worry sister, you'll find someone too" Kate reassured her. "Sure, sure," Tanya replied, then attempted to change the subject, "So, Rose, how's Edward?" The one question I didn't want from Tanya. I really wanted to answer 'in love with his wife,' but I knew that would not be an appropriate answer. I admit when Edward first started dating Bella I wished that he had shown interest in Tanya instead, and I probably encouraged Tanya in her pursuit of Edward when I shouldn't have. I would have thought the wedding would have put her completely off the subject forever, but apparently hold habits die hard. "Edward and Bella have their hands full with my adorable niece." I replied. I hoped that would answer the question and convey that Edward was still happily off the market. Carmen must have been able to sense my feelings towards the subject, because before Tanya could ask any follow up questions she brought the topic back to my trip, "Where is your first stop Rose?" I gave her a grateful glance and started into a recounting of our plans, starting with Siberia.

*****

Emmett's Point of View

It was nice to be out in the wild with the guys. I love my wife, but I didn't particularly feel the urge to sit around and discuss what would probably amount to mindless prattle and family gossip. A scent caught my attention, and I paused momentarily to determine which way to go next. I wasn't really thirsty, but I could go for the challenge of a polar bear. I veered to the left to follow the scent with Garret and Eleazar close on my heels. About a mile out I came to the edge of a clearing in the forest. There was a pack of wolves silently crossing the clearing. Garret was on my right side, and I heard him whisper in a low voice, "alright, let's go!" "Go ahead guys," I indicated my approval, not that they needed it. "Nothing for you Emmett?" Eleazar asked quietly. I thought about it for a moment. I'd had wolf plenty of times in the past, but spending so much time around Jake, Seth and the rest of the pack, I'd developed a feeling of kinship with them. "Too much time around wolves," I responded with a low chuckle, "I can't stomach the smell of them anymore." While that was technically true, our house stunk of werewolf these days, even though I knew these weren't werewolves, I left them alone out of respect. "Rose would probably love them though," I said. "The smell doesn't bother her then?" Eleazar asked. "Oh no, it bothers her too, but I think she'd welcome the chance to be around some wolves she was allowed to kill" I answered. Eleazar laughed at my response, he'd been around Rose many times and was well aware of her temper. It had been more than six months since Nessie's birth and Jake and Rose were still antagonistic towards each other, thank goodness neither would actually harm the other because they knew what it would do to Ness.

Garret finished two of the wolves while Eleazar and I talked, and walked back towards us, wiping his mouth with a smile on his face. "Not as good as humans of course, but definitely more palatable as time goes by" he said. "So Em, what are you looking forward to hunting while you're abroad?" Garret asked with interest. "As much as I'm a fan of bears, I'm actually looking forward to a variety of cats, leopards, tigers, lions, cheetahs, and panthers, as well as other regional delicacies like panda, kangaroo and Tasmanian devil." I smiled as I thought of the variety. As much as I loved being in Forks it would be nice to get a chance at some new carnivores. "So, how long are you here for?" Eleazar asked. I checked the itinerary in my pocket. "Our flight leaves for Siberia in three days. Come on, let's head back to the house and see what the girls are up to."

*****

Tanya's Point of View

Rosalie blathered on and on about their upcoming trip. I was trying really hard not to let the boredom show on my face, but I had absolutely no desire to hear about all of the wonderful things she and her _husband_ were planning to do. I used to really like Rose, and now, it wasn't so much that I didn't like her anymore, we just lost our common ground (the desire to keep Bella human, and thus get Edward away from her). However, since Bella had Renesmee, Rose was now Bella's number-one fan. The thought of Renesmee sent a pang in my chest where my heart used to beat. I missed my sister. Before I could get too lost in the sadness I heard a noise outside. Oh good, the guys were back. Normally I wouldn't be a fan of being odd man out again, but at least it would shut Rose up for a little bit.

*****

Emmett's Point of View

As we approached the house I stopped, then held my finger to my grinning lips to indicate my desire for silence. I bent down and picked up a handful of snow, packing it into a snowball. Understanding what I was planning, Eleazar and Garret bent down and started doing the same thing. I knew we couldn't completely sneak up on the girls, but without Edward and Alice around to hear/see what was coming we could at least catch them off guard. Eleazar lead the way to the front door, opening it for Garret and me who had our hands full. "Hey Ladies," Eleazar said, "did you miss us?" Carmen was the only person facing the door when it opened, so three other heads turned to face the door, which is when Garret and I jumped out and started pelting everyone with snow balls. I hit Rose in the side of the head with one and heard "My HAIR!!! Emmett Cullen you are going to pay for that." Rose leapt over the back of the couch and came towards me. "The furniture!" someone exclaimed, I think it was Kate. Before anything could be damaged, Garret, Eleazar and I darted out the door, followed very quickly by four very irritated women seeking revenge.

It was the snowball fight of the century (well so far). When you don't need sleep, don't get tired, and don't get cold, there's no reason to stop. The snow battle raged on for hours. Finally when the sun came up and the surrounding areas were almost completely snow free with no apparent winning team I decided a truce might be appropriate. I ran into the woods to find a stick. Upon finding the perfect stick I whipped off my white tee shirt and tied it to one end. I walked back into the yard waving my flag of truce. That brought both teams out from behind their respective shields with laughter. "Truce!" I called weakly, "anyone else interested in getting out of their wet clothes before mold sets in?"


	6. Chapter 6 On the Plane Again

Emmett's Point of View

Our time in Alaska passed very quickly. I was able to reload my iPod with the music I prefer (Classic Rock) and some movies for the plane ride. A lot of movies, because apparently our flight was 22 hours in the air and another 12 hours or so in various layovers. I really should have paid more attention when I booked this flight. The first leg of the flight left Alaska at 7:00 am, which meant we had to be at the airport at 5:00. Around midnight the night before we left, all seven of us were in the house playing a rousing game of Life. Board games are so much more fun when you're not surrounded by people who know the outcome (Alice), know your next move (Edward) or don't want to play anymore and therefore make you feel bored out of your mind so you want to quit or forfeit (Jasper). As Rose landed on a square that gave her twins I saw a twinge of disappointment cross her face. Maybe this was too much fun for one night. "Hey Rose, do you want to go hunting? We should probably make sure we're 'full' before spending the better part of the next 36 hours in close confines with a whole lot of humans. There are wolves out there." I tried to distract her from the game, and really we should hunt. "Sure Emmett, you're right," she answered numbly. "Would the rest of you mind terribly if we bowed out of the remainder of the game so we get a chance to eat before we leave?" I asked the rest of the table. Kate was the one to answer me, "no problem at all, just be back by 4:00 so we can be to the airport by 5:00."

Rose and I left the house, heading towards where Garret, Eleazar and I had hunted a few days ago. We ran for about 10 minutes before I decided I needed make sure Rose was okay. "Rosalie," I began, "are you okay?" Rose paused for a moment, then slowly began her answer, "Yeah Em, I am. For some reason I'm just having one of those days. I thought after all of these years I was finally past the not being able to have kids thing, but having Nessie around has sort of brought all of those feelings back. I do a really good job blocking them at home, goodness knows Edward would rip my head off if I had any bad thoughts about Nessie or Bella, but being free from the worry of Edward 'hearing' me just allowed those feelings to bubble up. I'm sorry." I pulled Rose into one of my 'bear hugs.' If it were possible, I would take all of her pain to be my own, and I would give everything I have for her to be human again and have the opportunity for children. "Oh Rosie, I'm sorry. If I could fix it or change it, you know I would in a heart beat," I chuckled lightly, "or since I don't have a heart beat, in a nanosecond. " "I know you would Emmett, and I love you for that," she replied, "but, since there's nothing to be done, we might as well hunt so we can get on to our next destination." Rose smiled wanly. I knew that she hurt, and she knew that she hurt, but the discussion was over and we would continue as though nothing happened. Rose inhaled lightly and tilted her head to the right, "I think I smell polar bears Emmett." And with that, we followed the trail into the hunt.

We were back at Kate and Tanya's by 3:30, in plenty of time to pack up our stuff and leave for the airport. We hugged Carmen, Eleazar and Tanya goodbye, as Kate and Garret were both taking us to the airport. The car ride back to the airport was very quiet, and slightly quicker than the original trip, based solely on the lack of other cars on the road. As we neared the airport, Garret broke the silence. "So, when are you guys going to be back in Forks?" "Our return flight from Brazil is on June 21st. Since Carlisle has to return to work, the date likely won't change," I answered. Kate and Garret looked at each other, exchanging secretive smiles. Before I could voice a question Kate began to speak, "Do you think you could make it back to Alaska for July 1st?" "I don't see any problem with that," Rose responded for us, "but what for?" "We're getting MARRIED!!!" Kate exclaimed, "You're the first to know, we've only recently decided upon a date! Don't worry, we won't keep it secret for long, we'll call everyone and tell them soon, but since you're traveling, we just wanted to make sure you knew so you'd be back in time." "Of course we'll be here, we wouldn't miss it for the world. Geez Kate, I think you've been to our last three ceremonies at least, the least we could do is return the favor," I responded with a large grin. We had just arrived at the airport, so I hopped out of the car and grabbed our backs from the back. Rose hugged Kate and Garret goodbye and we promised we'd be there for the wedding. "Thanks for the ride! See you soon!" I called as they drove away.

The trip back through the airport was much the same as the last time, we had go through the customer service line because neither of us could work the automated kiosks, and all of the security personal ogled Rose as we passed through the metal detectors. This time it was a little bit more of a pain because I insisted on having my laptop in my carryon. There was no way I was going to take a chance on it getting lost with all of these plane changes and layovers. Plus, I'd need it to recharge my iPod.

As we were comfortably seated in first class Rose leaned my way, and whispered in my ear, "it's times like this I really wish I could sleep." I smiled and nodded in agreement. Sleep would be great right now. Alas, no such luck. Rose pulled out a sketch pad and started doodling new potential designs for Alice, and I waited patiently for the indicator that it was now safe to use electronics.

I was just finishing the first Godfather when the captain announced our decent into our first stop, Seattle. I know, I know, we just came from Seattle and now we're back. But only for a few hours, which isn't even enough time to go visit our family. I pushed the pause button on my iPod and noticed the battery was getting low. With the battery almost dying after one movie I'd never make it through the next leg of the flight which was a good 12 hours.

After we disembarked in Seattle, Rose found a couple of comfy chairs near an outlet in the waiting area for our next flight, and I went in search of something. I wasn't sure what, but I'd know it when I found it. As I walked I realized I had yet to keep my promise to my niece, to call her lots. So I pulled out my phone and dialed an unfamiliar number.

Bella's Point of View

I was cleaning up the kitchen in the big house after making breakfast for Nessie and Jake, and they were in the living room playing. Well Nessie was playing, Jake was trying not to lose his temper. I peeked into the living room and tried not to snicker. Jake was sitting on a chair with curlers in his hair. Ahh beauty shop. "Better you than me Jake." I called with a laugh. The only response was a snarling grunt. I guess I should step in and save my best friend. "Hey Ness, maybe Jacob would like to play a different game, one where he gets to be a boy." I teased. "No, the curlers are fine, it's just the little pixie I just saw flit through here with a camera." Jake grumbled in response then continued in a louder voice "Alice, those pictures better not find their way onto the internet." I smiled. I knew Alice pretty well by now, the pictures wouldn't end up on the internet, but something equally embarrassing would probably happen with them. All of the sudden I heard The Count from Sesame Street. What the heck? The television wasn't even on. I looked around the room. Nessie, looking not surprised at all, reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver phone. "Renesmee, where did you get that?" I asked. She shot me a dirty look, held up the quiet finger like others in the house did to her and flipped the phone open. "Uncle Emmett!" she exclaimed as her face lit up with a smile, "you took long enough! Are you home yet?"

Emmett's Point of View

I chatted with my niece for a few minutes, learning all of the updates on the family. I sure hope Alice got good pictures of Jake with his hair in curlers. "Okay, Nessie, I've got to go," I said, as I finally found what I was looking for. "Bye, Uncle Emmett. Love you!" she responded, then before I could say 'Love you too,' she started again "Hold on, Momma wants to talk to you." Great. "Love you too Nessie, we'll talk again soon." I said. Bella's voice came on the line "Hey Emmett, how's your trip going?" Bella asked. I knew that wasn't why she wanted to talk to me, but also that she was too polite to just jump right to her point. "It's going great, we're stuck at the airport now, but I just figured out a way to make sure I can watch movies and listen to music for the duration of our next flight, all 12 hours of it. But I'm sure that's not why you wanted to talk to me… so what's going on?" I finished. "When, where, why… cell phone… Renesmee?" Bella strung together words without forming a coherent sentence. "Really Bells, you're not making any sense." I knew what she wanted, but still wanted to make her work for it. She snarled on the other end of the phone. "Why does my daughter need a cell phone?" Bella growled. "I didn't mean any harm by it, I just thought it would be nice if I could just call and talk to her, without going through the rest of the family." I answered mostly truthfully. If I thought it wouldn't have been a problem I would have given Nessie the phone in front of everyone. I just wanted to be able to check up on everyone without being told not to worry and enjoy my vacation. "Aw, Emmett, don't you think we want the chance to talk to you?" Bella asked in a softened voice. "Yeah, yeah. Next time I'll call you." I responded, "I've got to go now. Say hi to everyone for us." I flipped the phone closed before the conversation could go any further.

I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and extracted my Black American Express Card and inserted it into the vending machine in front of me. I pushed the button for iPod video and watched the box fall to the retrieval bin at the bottom, then did it one more time. I was not taking a chance that I would be bored for a large portion of the next flight. I collected my iPods and started back towards Rose, then realized I might have to give one up to her if I didn't call to make sure she didn't need an extra one too. I flipped open my cell and hit the speed dial number for Rose. She answered after the first ring, "Yes Emmett?" "I found an iPod vending machine and thought I'd see if you needed another one for the long flight." I responded. I could hear rustling around on the other end of the phone, probably Rose checking her battery, then she spoke again, "well, mine's still got three quarters of the battery left, but it's music only, so maybe get me a video one. Wait… do you have any movies that I may want to watch on your laptop?" I thought about it for a moment, I had the entire Godfather trilogy, the Indiana Jones series, the Die Hard series, and some single title gangster movies. "Sorry babe, I don't think so, but you could always download some from iTunes, or wait, I've probably got some tv episodes on there, maybe Psych and Bones." Rosalie chuckled on the other end of the phone, "You and your action movies and detective shows. Get me an iPod video, and a large iTunes gift card, I'll take care of finding something to watch." "See you soon babe." I said, although I was pretty sure she'd already hung up. I purchased a third iPod video, and headed back to our waiting area. At least with all of these toys I'd be busy during the rest of the layover, and occupied for the duration of the flight too.

****************************************************************************

**Author's Notes and Disclaimers:**

**I do not own any of the following: Twilight, Life, iPod, iTunes, Bones, Psych, or any other movie that Emmett may or may not be watching on his iPod. All credit to the creators. **

**Sorry for the delay in posting, I've had a bit of a case of writers block, I know where I want to go, but I'm not quite sure how to get there. Or rather, how much detail is required in getting there. So sorry for the boring chapter, there should be some action in the next chapter, but with finals starting soon, it may not be until after finals. **

**Thanks for reading, please review – **

**S**


	7. Chapter 7 Oh My Siberian Surprise

Emmett's Point of View

"Please return your seat backs and tray tables to their upright positions, as we are now descending into Irkutsk" a heavily accented voice filled the cabin. I pushed the button on the side of my seat to release it from its reclined position, and Rose picked up her sketch pad, then raised the tray table she'd been using to draw on. I reached over and squeezed Rose's hand, "we're finally here!" She smiled at me and patted my hand. I'm sure I was annoying the crap out of her, but being basically trapped in a small area for a long period of time was making me crazy. The flights were long and boring, and the layovers were even worse. Sure I could walk around and stretch my legs, but I was longing for some fresh air. None of the humans on the plane were overly tempting to me, but I might eat one out of boredom. In the last 30 or so hours, I'd watched all three Godfather movies, Good Fellas, Casino, The Untouchables, and a good portion of season one of Bones. That Bones chick was pretty hot, she had nothing on my Rosie, but for human she wasn't hard on the eyes. I briefly pondered a career in acting; I'd make a way better FBI badass than that wannabe vampire pansy.

Rosalie's Point of View

The plane touched down in Irkutsk, and I reached down to grab my carry on bag. Emmett was still in his seat, with a large smile on his face, he must be lost in thought about one of his dumb gangster movies. I would be so glad to get off of this airplane. I love my husband, but he needs some entertainment, because when he gets bored he tends to forget himself.

**Flashback – a few hours ago in the midst of one of the flights**

It was the middle of the night, at least Seattle time, so the majority of the plane was asleep. I was watching old episodes of America's Top Model, I would be the perfect super model, and watching these ordinary humans try to obtain perfection was nothing short of hilarious to me. I heard a loud laugh beside me. The entire first class cabin was now awake as Emmett had a laughing fit. "Honey, what on earth are you watching that's so funny?" I asked, and then whispered "keep it down dumbass, people should be SLEEPING." Emmett noticed his surroundings and immediately stopped laughing. He hit pause on his iPod and handed me one of the earbuds, "You have to watch this Rosie! I totally want to play baseball with this guy." I put the earbud in my ear and leaned over to see the small screen with Emmett. It's a man (A/N Robert DeNiro) dressed in a tuxedo, walking around a conference table filled with other well dressed men, with a baseball bat in his hand, giving a lecture on loyalty, who suddenly stops behind one of the men and smashes his head in with the baseball bat. I shuddered with disgust and handed Emmett his second earbud. "I will never understand your fascination with gangs and the mob." I told him in a scolding tone. Emmett chuckled and put his other earbud back in and returned his focus to the movie.

**Flash forward – present**

I stood up with Emmett, and we walked forward to disembark the plane. "Enjoy your stay in Siberia" the flight attendant said as we walked off the plane. I acknowledged her with a nod and headed into the airport.

Emmett's Point of View

Rose and I followed the signs towards baggage claim. Thankfully most of the signs were in both English and Russian, because even though I'd been to high school more times than I could count, and college a number of times too, I didn't speak Russian. I spoke fluent French, Spanish and German, and passable Japanese, but no Russian at all. Rose could speak Chinese, as well as Italian and some Arabic that she picked up when Benjamin and Tia were visiting us in Forks. I put my arm around Rose's shoulder and pulled her close to me, "remind me during our next stint in college to take Russian." She laughed, "I was just thinking the same thing. Right now it would be helpful to have Carlisle or Edward here to translate."

We found the baggage carousel and sat down to wait for luggage to begin pouring out. I grabbed the map out of my carry on bag, and spread it over the floor, figuring we might as well plan while we waited. I pointed out Irkutsk, on the map, then spoke "I think we should basically follow the TransSiberia Railroad tracks toward the Amur River Valley. That's where all of the good hunting is supposed to be." Rose nodded in agreement. A loud clang in the background announced that bags were now being delivered to the carousel. I saw my bag come down the ramp and went to grab it. Rose's bag was right behind mine. With both bags in hand I returned to where Rose and the map were. I clipped my carry on to my rucksack, and slung it onto my back. Rose did the same and we headed toward the exit.

The fresh air was crisp and exhilarating. I couldn't wait to be out and exploring in it. Other people exited the airport and went to join the taxi queue. They were bundled up and shivering. This was always the hardest part of any trip for me. Leaving the airport. Not because I didn't want to, but more, how to do it without raising suspicions. If we just walked off down the street people would find that odd, but it seemed wasteful to take a taxi to a hotel that we wouldn't be staying at. While I was figuring out what to do next I heard Rose call my name. "Emmett honey, how many times do I have to remind you? Zip up your coat. And have you seen my gloves?" Rose's tone was sarcastic and patronizing at the same time. Ahh yes, the familiar way to explain the lack of reaction to something, pretend I was an idiot. I ducked my head, "sorry babe, I think your gloves are in the side pocket of your bag, let me grab them for you." I responded hoping I sounded appropriately contrite. I stood in front of Rose so that I could find her gloves while she zipped my jacket. She pulled the zipper on my jacket all the way to the top and kissed my chin, "I can't wait til we're out of here so we can give up these useless charades for a while," she whispered. I smiled in response and handed her a pair of black gloves with fir around the cuff. I looked up and saw my answer on a sign behind Rose's head 'Shuttle to TransSiberian Railroad' perfect. Rose and I joined the line for the shuttle to the train station. From what I read, the train station should be surrounded by shops and restaurants, making it easy to just wander off.

We arrived at the train station, and sure enough, it was surrounded by shops. Rose wandered into a few of them, looking for a good souvenir for our trip. With a perfect memory photographs weren't necessary, but it was nice to have something to remind us of the trip. Rose was petting a large stuffed Siberian tiger when I came up behind her. "I was thinking that Nessie would like this," she explained. I smiled and heard my niece in my head "a zebra a zebra," "Well, it's no zebra…" I started, "but might as well get her one from everywhere." Rose smiled and took the tiger to the counter. I wandered around the store, thinking about the fact that I never took photos. Maybe photos would educational for Nessie since she's never been here, I thought. With my mind made up, I went and picked out a digital camera with several memory cards. After our purchases were made we found our way to the Russian equivalent of a post office. There was no way I was hauling a stuffed tiger around the world.

I took out my pocket translator and typed "Do you speak English" into it, then hit translate, the machine then spoke the phrase in awkward mechanical Russian. The woman behind the counter looked up, a little startled and gave a hearty laugh. "I speak English," she said slowly with a heavy accent. "Perfect," I answered, "I need to ship this," I gestured to the tiger "to the United States." The woman nodded in understanding, and handed me a very large box, and shipping labels. Rose set to work filling out the labels and customs forms while I packed the tiger into a box, which would go into another box for shipping. With a large black marker I wrote in bold letters on the outside of the box "Do Not Open Until Emmett and Rosalie Return – Or ELSE!" Then I proceeded to use an entire roll of packing tape on the box. Rose looked over and saw my writing on the box and laughed, "I was thinking the same thing, which is why I'm shipping the package to Carlisle's office. He won't be curious enough to tear into it before we get home." I grinned back at her. "I love that you know me so well Rosie."

By the time we were done at the post office, it was getting dark out, and most of the people had just caught the last train out for the night. Rose and I wandered hand in hand down the street, feigning interest in random things and watching other people. When we reached the last of the shops, I looked around. With the exception of the shopkeeper in the last store, there wasn't another heartbeat around. I gave Rose the look, and both of us took off at vampire speed into the woods.

After running for about 5 minutes, I stopped. The forest was dense with trees, and there was snow in places that weren't fully protected by tree cover. I took a deep breath and smiled. "I love the smell of clean air, I can smell all sorts of new animal smells, but nothing human." Rose inhaled deeply too. "I think I smell something from the cat family that way," she said as she pointed to the west. "Well then, let's go… Last one there is a rotten egg!" I taunted her and took off at a run.

After running for a couple of miles I sniffed the air again and came to a dead halt. Rose slammed into my back. She started to scold me, but I put my hand over her mouth.

*****

Alice's Point of View

I was puttering around the living room, hanging 'new' (well different) paintings, as Jasper told Nessie stories about the Civil War. The American Civil War that is, not the vampire uprisings of South. I loved listening to him tell stories like this, his Southern drawl became more pronounced when he was talking about his memories from that time. Nessie was giggling about something that stemmed from "stupid Yankees." I was just about to hang an undiscovered Van Gogh above the fireplace when everything went black. I froze in place holding the painting in mid air. Jasper came running over to me, "Alice, sweetheart, what is it?" He took the painting from my hand and set it on the ground. I tried to speak, but it came out in stutters "I, I… don't… NO!!!!" I shrieked. Jasper put his arms around me, "Ali, talk to me…" Edward and Bella dashed into the room. "Daddy, what's wrong with Auntie Alice" I barely heard Nessie ask. "I don't know, Ness." Bella answered for Edward. Edward came up over to where I was, "It might not be what you think Alice..." his voice trailed off as he tried to reassure me…

**********************************************************************

**Author's Notes and Disclaimers:**

**All credit for Twilight, Bones, America's Top Model, The Untouchables and everything else goes to the proper creators. **

**The movie that Emmett has Rose watch a scene from is The Untouchables. I love that movie and couldn't resist the baseball tie in. **

**As for Bones, I absolutely love that show, and David Boreanaz is pretty much number one on my celeb list at the moment. So no offense meant by the "wannabe vampire pansy" comment. **

**Oh and for chapter six, I meant to explain the "quiet finger" which is when a person holds up their first finger in a 'hold on a moment' sort of gesture. **

**Please read and review… **


	8. Chapter 8 Just What I Never Expected

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I had finals for a couple of weeks, and then a severe case of writers block. If you're still with me, thank you. **

**As usual, I don't own Twilight, all rights go to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter Seven Recap:

…NO!" I shrieked. … "It might not be what you think Alice…"

Alice's Point of View

Jasper's voice startled me out of my state of shock, "Would somebody please tell me what the heck is going on."

Bella added her two cents as well "Nessie is getting scared here, so even if you don't know all of it could you share what you know?"

I took a deep breath to try to calm myself and started to share what I saw. "Emmett and Rosalie were running really fast in the woods somewhere, and then they just disappeared, everything went black." I was frustrated with myself, I knew the small amount that I just saw would be of virtually no help in figuring out where they were or what was going on.

Jasper was the first to speak again, "were they running towards something or from something?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know." I was replaying the scene over and over in my head; Edward was watching it with me.

"It looks like they were running, for fun?" Edward said with disbelief.

"Well that's something to start with," Bella added, "if they're running for fun, maybe there's still time to save them from what ever it is."

I reached in my pocket to grab my cell phone and hit Emmett's number on the speed dial.

*****

Emmett's Point of View

Rose was giving me the dirtiest look I'd seen in a long while, and I knew if I didn't explain my actions or remove my hand quickly I would lose at least one finger. I gave her a look that I hoped conveyed "stay quiet" and removed my hand. The thing that stopped me in my tracks was a smell that was familiar yet sent a chill down my spine. "What do you smell?" I asked Rose in a whisper.

She quietly inhaled through her nose. "It smells kind of familiar, but I can't quite place it," she said, "what ever it is, it's making me feel uneasy."

Just then I felt my cell phone vibrate in the pocket of my jeans. Fear immediately flooded my senses. The only people that would call me were members of my own family, and they knew I was on vacation and therefore would only call in an emergency. I answered the phone in a hushed voice without bothering to check the caller id, "hello?"

I heard a sigh of relief from Alice in my ear, "oh good, you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be okay? Are you okay? Is every one at home okay? Why are you calling me?" I felt bad, but panic sent me into a stream of questions, and I couldn't control it.

"Sorry to scare you Emmett, every one at home is fine. It's just that I had a vision, or rather, lack of a vision. You and Rose disappeared. I called because I needed to make sure you were okay," she explained, and then continued "So where are you? Are you sure everything is okay?"

Realization finally dawned on me. "We're in Siberia," I told Alice, "and so far everything is okay. We just came across a scent that was familiar yet not quite recognizable, but thanks to your call I think I've figured out what it is." Rose looked at me curiously, and mouthed the word "what?" "Let me do a quick search around here and I'll call you back in a minute Alice" I said.

"Okay Em, but make it quick," she replied and then I heard the click of the flip on her phone as she hung up. Rose was still giving me a curious look,

"What's going on? " she asked.

"Alice called because we suddenly disappeared." I said.

"And?" Rose asked, knowing there was likely more to come.

"Put that together with the smell," I responded, still not quite willing to vocalize my thoughts.

"Oh, ohhhhhh!" Rose said with sudden realization.

"Let's look around a little, but stay with me and be quiet" I demanded. I followed the scent through the trees into a clearing, when a loud baying howl broke the silence. I grabbed Rose by the hand, turned and ran back in the direction we came from.

"Emmett! Was that what I think it was?" she asked nervously.

"I think so Rose, I'm going to call Alice back."

Alice answered on the first ring. "Is Carlisle home?" I asked, without bothering with pleasantries.

"No," Alice responded, "he's at the hospital, it's mid morning here. What's going on?"

"What about Jake, is he there?" I purposefully dodged Alice's question, not wanting to worry all of them.

"No, he's not here either. What is going on Emmett?" Alice's voice was rising in frustration.

Still not willing to say the word, I began to put the pieces together for Alice, "Think about it Ali, we disappeared, a strange yet familiar smell," another howl pierced the air "Did you hear that?"

"OH!!" Alice exclaimed, "I'll explain to the others here, you call Carlisle RIGHT NOW!"

"I'll do it right now," I reassured her.

"Oh and Emmett," she added before she hung up the phone, "please be careful." Like I'm not going to be careful. Sheesh.

I looked around suspiciously and hit the speed dial number for Carlisle. Please let him not be with a patient. "Emmett, what's wrong?" Carlisle answered his phone with his voice full of concern.

I was going to have to say it, "Rose and I are in Siberia. There are, what I think are Werewolves, here. What do we do?"

Carlisle was completely silent for a few moments, "I don't know what to tell you Emmett. I've never actually met a genuine werewolf. As you know, Caius was the one with the vendetta, but that started long before I arrived in Volterra, and he maybe hunted one in the time I was there. They were well cleared off the continent before I lived there."

"Do you think we can get through the area unnoticed?" I asked.

"Well," Carlisle began again, "where are you in relation to the general human population? If you're near other humans you may get by okay. Also, look up, what stage is the moon in?"

I whispered Rose quietly, "How far away from civilization do you think we are?" Rose's expression turned thoughtful, probably calculating the distance based on our speed. While I waited for her answer I looked to the sky. "It looks like the moon is not quite full, I'm just not sure if it was just full, or if it will be full soon though," I told Carlisle. Rose mouthed the word "fifty" at me, "Rose thinks we're at least 50 miles from civilization. What does that mean?" I was curious as to what these facts had to do with our situation.

"From what I can recall, werewolves are at their peak of power and aggression just before and during the full moon. If you've just come from a full moon you'll probably be okay. The werewolf probably has sated its desires and will probably pay no attention to you. However, if it's still before the full moon, and there are no humans near by, the vampire smell is near enough to human to spur the werewolf into attack mode. My suggestion to you is to run as quickly as you can towards your next destination, whatever you do, don't head back towards civilization. Don't put any innocent human lives in danger!" Carlisle sounded worried for us.

"What if we can't run?" I asked. Rosalie cuddled into me, keeping an alert look out for any sign of movement.

Carlisle sighed deeply, "If you must fight, I'm sure there are similarities between these werewolves and the Quiluete wolves. The venom in our bite is probably just as dangerous to them as the poison in their bite is to us. I guess I would say treat it like a vampire, take it apart and burn the pieces. But only as a last resort Emmett!" I knew how much my father hated senseless death, and would do my best to avoid it.

"Thanks Carlisle," I said quietly.

"Good luck. Call me when you're safe. You know we'll all worry about you until then." He said sincerely.

"Will do. Give my love to Esme," I said as I hung up the phone.

I turned to Rose and reiterated the conversation I'd just had with Carlisle even though I was sure she probably heard the whole thing. She just listened and squeezed my hand in reassurance; what ever was out there we would face it together.

We faced west and prepared to run, when out of the corner of my eye I caught movement. So much for escaping unnoticed. I stiffened as I locked eyes with the werewolf that was only 100 yards away.


	9. Chapter 9 Fight or Flight

Emmett's Point of View

Rose and I stood frozen in place as the werewolf 100 yards away began slowly moving towards us. The creature approaching us was much less wolf and much more man than I expected. I knew that the members of Jake's pack were technically shapeshifters, but I didn't realize that actual werewolves were that different. "Rose, get behind me," I hissed at her. I didn't want this to come to a fight, but I would do what I had to do to protect my wife.

The werewolf had long limbs, that still looked mostly human, well, human with way too much Rogaine. Its hands were shaped like claws, and its ears were slightly pointed at the top. The ridge of its brow was almost as pronounced as that of the cavemen depicted in anatomy books, but its eyes appeared bright and intelligent, and it walked upright. "Hello?" I called, wondering if the being could understand me.

"Emmett, what do you think you're doing?" Rose whispered angrily in my ear. "Are you trying to provoke it?"

"I'm trying to see if it speaks or understands."

An odd sound came from the werewolf. It wasn't an animal sound. It was human, almost. But in a language I didn't understand at all. It was similar to Russian, but not any dialect I had ever encountered.

The creature continued to approach. "Emmett, do SOMETHING!" Rose whispered again.

"You know I'm usually down for a fight Rosie, but I really prefer to know what I'm up against. If I can get out of this without any harm coming to any of us, that's the route I'm going to take." I tried to explain my reasoning, but I wasn't sure if she understood since it was so out of character for me. "My life would suck without you, it's not worth the risk." She giggled behind me at my pop culture reference, and squeezed my hand in understanding.

"Maybe the pocket translator would help?" Rose suggested. I was willing to try anything, so I grabbed the translator and started typing something to be translated. Rose asked if it spoke Italian, Chinese or Arabic, while I typed. So far nothing more than the same sound as before.

"What language do you speak?" the translator spoke mechanically in Russian. I asked in French, Spanish and German as well.

"I speak some German," the creature answered slowly in an oddly accented archaic German. It appeared to be male by the timbre of its voice. By this time he was a mere 20 yards from us. But his claws were not raised, nor were his fangs bared in a manner any more than normal given the structure of his face.

"I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie, what's your name?" I asked slowly in German, hoping that the words would still carry across their meanings even if they were slightly different.

"I am called Lazlo, you are in my forest," came the response. The hair on the back of his neck began to rise, and he fell forward on to all fours.

"We mean no harm." Rose gripped my hand tightly and I raised my other hand in a palm up gesture to indicate that we came in peace.

"You are vampires." Lazlo snarled. It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, but…" I didn't know what to say in our defense. Was he upset that we were vampires and therefore his sworn enemy, or was it something else?

"You killed my family, prepare to die," Lazlo spoke in a menacing voice, but the words made me laugh.

"What is so funny Emmett?" Rose asked. Not speaking German she had been silently waiting for me to translate the encounter for her.

"He just used a Princess Bride line on us. You killed my father, prepare to die, except he said family." I was laughing at a wholly inappropriate time, but I couldn't help it. Lazlo bared his teeth at us.

"Emmett!" Rose punched me in the arm, "your laughing won't help at all."

Realizing she was right, and not wanting to be hit again, I stopped laughing and regained my composure. "Lazlo, it was not my family that killed your family." I spoke again in slow formal German. "How old are you?" I asked wondering if this was Caius's doing.

"I am over 400 years old. I grew up in a small town called Stuttgart. I was infected in 1602, at the age of 30. I have remained that age ever since." Lazlo still spoke slowly, but his tone was less menacing.

I translated this information for Rose. "Ask what happened to his family," she insisted. I translated this to Lazlo.

"I infected my wife, because I loved her so much that I could not bear to be parted from him." Lazlo hung his head in shame at his own weakness and continued, "She infected our son because she could not control herself, and I could not bear to hurt her to stop her."

I translated this information to Rose, and she looked at me apologetically. She basically did the same thing to save me. Of course I was dying when she did it. But I knew she felt responsible for cursing me to this life because of her selfishness. I squeezed her hand in reassurance. It didn't seem to matter how many times I told her I was happy she saved me, and that I didn't mind being a vampire and living forever, as long as I was with her. It still bothered her on occasion.

Lazlo continued his tale, "We left our town to protect our friends and family. We moved southeast into the Ottoman Empire, near Budapest. The three of us lived there in relative peace for 50 years, until some vampires came and began to hunt us."

"Caius," Rose and I said simultaneously.

Lazlo looked at us curiously for our outburst. "That was a name I heard then. Do you know this Caius? Is he still," I could see Lazlo struggle for a proper word, "in existence?"

I nodded at him, "He tried to kill my family too."

This seemed to take him by surprise, "But you are vampires too?"

"Yes. Please finish telling your story and then we will tell you ours." I assured him. Maybe a common enemy would help us get out of this alive.

After another long pause Lazlo began again, "There were too many of them. At least 15 compared to the 3 of us. They killed my wife and my son, I fought as best as I could, but there were too many. I wanted to die with them, but they did not kill me, I was just severely wounded left to die a slow death of silver poisoning." He pointed to a circular scar on his shoulder. "They shot me with a silver arrow, not willing to come close enough to risk the poison of my claws or my fangs. A young villager heard me howling in agony and came and removed the arrow, preventing my death. However, the shame of failing to prevent the death of my wife and son, and the fear of the return of those vampires, forced me to move further east. This forest has been my home for the last 300 years. I slowly exact my revenge with each vampire I encounter."

Lazlo's last words sent chills down my spine. Rose slid in closer to me.

"Now, please tell me your story," Lazlo said in a low voice. In slow halting German I told the story of my family, the Quiluete wolves, and the visit from the Volturi.

"Because you are the enemy of my enemy, you are to be considered my friend. Go in peace." Lazlo said formally when I finished my tale.

"Thank you for your generosity," I said, and then I whispered to Rose, "bow to him." Rose and I bowed our heads slightly to show respect, not willing to extend our hands to shake his, given the state of his poisonous claws.

"Please head southeast to the Amur River Valley, I will warn my fellow pack members of your presence," Lazlo assured us before we left.

"How do you communicate with your pack members?" I asked, wondering if these wolves were in anyway similar to Jake's pack.

"By thought. The others can see the images of you that I see. There are not many of us here though, so you may not run into anyone else." It was nice of Lazlo to share so much information about his pack.

"Thank you again for your help, I hope some day we may meet again" I told him. Rose waved goodbye, and we continued our journey towards the valley.

*********************

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, work has been kicking my butt lately, and I've had a bit of writers block. Hopefully the next chapter will come easier. Please let me know what you think of this. The only thing that is mine is Lazlo. This story seemed to take me where it wanted me to go, so please tell me if it sucked. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Kelly Clarkson owns My Life Would Suck Without You. The Princess Bride people own that movie too. **

**Special Thanks to my dear friend Edwina Cullen for her help with the Werewolves. **


	10. Chapter 10 Emmett Cullen, Boy Detective

Rosalie's Point of View

As instructed per Lazlo we quickly headed west. True to his word, no one bothered us on our trip. However I don't know if this was because he told his pack to leave us alone, or because there was no one around to bother us. Running through the forest at night was beautiful. The moonlight lit up the snow, and I wished Emmett and I had time to stop and enjoy it, but I knew Emmett didn't want to push our luck and run into any of Lazlo's friends.

It was midmorning when we reached the river valley. As we ran towards the head of the river I inhaled and smelled the familiarly intoxicating scent of humans. Emmett was running slightly in front of me, and I knew he was likely oblivious to his surroundings, so I pushed myself to run a bit faster, and then leapt onto his back just before we were due to emerge from the tree coverage. The shock of me jumping on him knocked him off balance, and the two of us went down like a ton of bricks. Or rather I'm guessing that's what it sounded like. It was a very loud crash.

"Rose! What the heck was that for?" Emmett asked me as he stood up and brushed the snow from his jacket and pants.

"Humans," I told him, brushing the snow off of myself and picking up my backpack. I pointed towards the river, and there were three hikers, two men and a woman bent over drinking water from the river. "I was afraid if we didn't stop, we'd give ourselves away running at the speed we were and really, neither of us is dressed for hiking." I gestured to the coat that was attached to his backpack, which until recently had been flying behind him like a flag as he ran.

"Well let's put our coats and gloves on and go say hi to our fellow outdoor enthusiasts." He grinned as he pulled his coat on.

"We could just go around them you know, stay in the woods a while longer," I told him. I was not really in the mood to deal with humans. I'd been running all night, and while I wasn't tired I was sure my hair was a mess.

"Oh come on Rosie, you look beautiful, and you never know who you'll meet." He winked at me then headed out of the woods towards the hikers. I quickly ran my hands through my hair and then followed Emmett towards the river.

Emmett's Point of View

I would never fully understand my wife. She was always the most beautiful woman anywhere we went, yet she never failed to be concerned about her appearance. There was no way some mere mortal would have anything on her. As we approached I could hear the hikers speaking in English, talking about hunting something down. That seemed odd because they didn't appear to have any weapons on them. Maybe they were discussing a past hunting trip.

"Hello!" I called out cheerily to them. All three people whirled around to look at me. Apparently we weren't loud enough in our approach.

"Hi," a tall blond guy with a goatee said.

"I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rose." I introduced us hoping that would break the ice.

"I'm Jack," said the blond, "this is Randy," he said gesturing to the short, thick, brunette, "and that's Sally." He pointed to a petite red head who made Alice look not quite so tiny.

"Hello," Rose said with a wave. "It's so nice to hear English out here. Where are you guys from?"

The three hikers exchanged wary glances, and the Sally finally spoke, "Randy and I are from Connecticut and Jack is from Maine."

"So what about you two?" Randy asked, "And what brings you out to Siberia?"

"We're from Washington State," I told him, "and we're backpacking around the world." I saw Jack give Randy a pointed look, and Randy shake his head in return almost unnoticeably.

"Emmett, something's going on here," Rose said quietly without moving her lips. "I have a feeling we just walked into something we shouldn't have."

"So, I heard you guys mention hunting. Are you hunting out here? What animals are around, should we be worried?" I said trying to make conversation. My gut was telling me that Rose was on to something, and again I wished I had Edward here to give us a little insight.

"There are panthers, leopards and lynx here, in addition to wolves and bears of course," Jack answered. "Several people die out here each year when they don't travel with enough people or proper weapons." He slid his open jacket back on one side to reveal a small handgun.

I slid my arm around my wife's shoulder and pulled her close to me. She was definitely on to something, something was not right out here. "We better stick close together babe if we want to stay out of trouble. Hopefully animals won't attack if there are two of us together."

"That all depends on the animal," Jack said.

"So what are you guys hunting this trip?" Rose asked. I noticed Sally nervously fingering a silver crucifix that she wore around her neck.

"Oh we're not hunting this time, we're just out hiking," Randy said loudly. I smiled at him and noticed that the large rucksack he was carrying was oddly empty. If it was a camping trip they'd have more gear, or be carrying smaller day packs having already dropped the bulk of their gear.

"Hiking my ass," Rose hissed without moving her lips.

"I know babe," I responded without moving my lips.

Changing the subject completely I addressed Sally, "That's a lovely necklace you have there Sally. Isn't that pretty, Rose? Where did you get it?"

Sally beamed at the compliment and began to speak, "It was a gift from my mother. I hardly ever wear it, but I wear it when I hike for protection."

"It's nice to feel as though God is watching you, isn't it?" I asked her, channeling Carlisle.

"Oh, no. Not that, it's just that it's silver and a cross, so it will protect me from both werewolves and vampires," she said smartly. "This valley is rumored to be inhabited by supernatural beings." Randy rolled his eyes, clearly indicating that he thought Sally was a little bit loony.

I bit the inside of my lip to keep from letting out a roaring laugh. For one, the crucifix theory was made up to give people a glimmer of hope for protection, vampires had no problems with crucifixes, heck sometimes we even went to church, well Carlisle did, and that tiny silver cross isn't going to get a second look from someone like Lazlo. I was not completely in control of my laugh though and a small snort snuck out, which earned me a swift elbow to the ribs from my wife. I tried to it with a loud cough, but I couldn't help it. Other people's superstitions humored me.

"Don't mind my husband. It's good that you're well protected," Rosalie told her reassuringly as she shot me death glare. "Well, we better let you get on your way with your hike. We have a long way to go yet today."

"It was nice meeting all of you," I told them as we waved goodbye and headed towards the forest again.

"You too," they called in unison.

"Have you thought about where you want to stay when we reach civilization?" I asked Rose way louder than I needed to. "Play along," I told her in a quieter voice.

"I was thinking maybe the Ritz? Do they have those in Siberia?" she answered hesitantly. "What are you up to Emmett Cullen?" she whispered back.

"Sure they do babe," I answered loudly. "Those people are up to something and I have to know what it is, but I don't want them to be suspicious of us," I explained as we approached the forest line again. We continued west into the forest only to loop back almost instantly. I could hear the trio, but I couldn't see them. "Rose, can you see them?" I asked wondering if she could spot a better vantage point somewhere.

"Nope. I think the only way you'll see them is if you go up into a tree."

"Great idea babe!" I exclaimed as I began to climb the nearest tree.

"Emmett, get down from there! They'll see you!"

"I'll be quiet, they'll never even notice me," I reassured her.

"Yeah right Emmett, that's why the tree you're in now is swaying so much. Go up any higher and it's going to come crashing down," she warned me.

She was right, the tree was waving back and forth, and the higher I climbed the more pronounced the movement got. "I guess I'll just have to move to an older, more substantial tree." I looked around to find a bigger tree, and noticed one that was only about 20 feet away. I jumped as lightly as I could, but my landing in the other tree still caused a bit of noise and made the tree shake. The trio by the river craned their heads around to look for the noise and I quickly ducked around the back of the tree hoping they wouldn't see me.

"Must be a wild cat in a nearby tree," one of the men said, causing all of three of them to take a protective step closer together. I could see from my place in the tree that a map had been spread out and a route had been highlighted, the destination had been marked with an X. Treasure! How awesome.

"Rose," I whispered loudly, "they've got a map, with a location marked with an X. Want to follow them on a treasure hunt?"

"I get the feeling what ever they're doing is a little more sinister than that babe," she whispered back in response. I gave her my best pouting puppy look. "Oh all right, we can follow them for a little while."

I watched for a while longer as Jack traced the route with the point of his knife, giving instructions to Randy and Sally. Suddenly Jack was folding up the map, and they were all headed our way. I jumped down from my perch, grabbed Rose, and stepped out of their immediate path. They were loud and clumsy and we could easily follow at a distance. As they crossed into the forest I saw Sally stumble and fall over practically nothing. I snickered and Rose shot me a look, "What? I just didn't realize there was anyone else out there as clumsy as Bella when she was human."

Rose giggled at my comment but smacked me lightly on the arm, "That's not very nice Emmett."

"The truth hurts," I told her.

A few hours later they had traveled all of about 6 miles and I was getting bored. "Humans move so slowly," I whined.

"You're the one that wanted to follow them Emmett."

"I know…" I stopped mid sentence when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. It wasn't a call it was a text message this time, from Alice. _There's no other way._

I showed the message to Rose. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

*****

**Author's Note: All credit for Twlight Characters goes to Stephenie Meyer as per usual. I only own Jack, Randy and Sally apparently. Sorry about the delay in update. I meant to move quickly through the rest of Siberia and into China, but Emmett has to be suspicious of everybody… I'll try to update again soon. **

**Thanks for reading-**

**S**


	11. Chapter 11 To Siberia With Love

Carlisle's Point of View

I paced back and forth in my office waiting anxiously for either Emmett or Rosalie to call me with an update as to their encounter with the werewolf. At least I hoped it was only one. I didn't even realize how much time had passed until one of the nurses came in and asked me if I needed her to reschedule my afternoon appointments. I looked at the clock on the wall and realized almost an hour had passed since I hung up the phone.

"Thanks for coming to get me Nancy," I told the nurse.

"No problem Dr. Cullen," she said politely, but I could hear an edge of curiosity in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I've got a lot on my mind at the moment. My son is traveling and I was expecting to hear from him today." I told her as much as I felt comfortable with to ease her curiosity. I hoped my explanation would pacify her and excuse any further odd behavior.

"Of course sir. Is that Edward and his new wife?" she asked.

I suppose living in a small town I should be used to everyone knowing my business, or at least a large part of it. "No," I smiled, "it's Emmett. He and Rosalie have gone on a backpacking trip."

"It doesn't matter how old your kids are does it? The worrying never stops." Nancy told me in a knowing tone.

"You're sure right about that Nancy. Well I'd better get back to work." I told her, then called out to her again as she started to walk away, "If you notice that I'm late for another appointment, please don't hesitate to come grab me." She smiled and nodded at me.

I walked slowly towards the exam room and decided that another minute's delay wouldn't hurt anything. I stepped into an empty exam room and rang Alice on my mobile.

"Nope, I haven't heard from them yet," she said answering my unspoken question. "But I can see them again, and they appear to be just fine. I'm sure they're fine and Emmett will call soon. You know Emmett."

I chuckled lightly, I did know Emmett. Even after all these years he had the attention span of a small child at times. He probably got through his situation and completely forgot that he promised to call me afterwards. "Thank you Alice. I'll see you at home tonight," I told her then hung up the phone.

A motorcycle accident on the main highway occurred right before I was scheduled to be off duty, so I stayed late to help out. It was much easier for someone who never got tired and never had to sleep to put in the extra hours than the mortal doctors and nurses that had already been at work for 12 hours. I never minded helping out.

I walked into my front door to find Alice and Edward pacing in the living room. Jasper was sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands, and Esme was seated next to him watching Alice and Edward as if they were tennis balls in an important match.

"That won't work either Edward," Alice said in an annoyed tone.

"What about…" Edward paused waiting for Alice to read the repercussions of whatever he was thinking.

"Nope, that will only make it worse!"

Jasper stood up from the sofa and let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't take it. I'll be back in a while." He headed for the door. I looked at him curiously wondering what was going on. "Emotions are running too high. Let Alice explain it," he said before walking out the door.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Oh good you're home!" Alice exclaimed. That's a first. Alice didn't see me coming? She really must be preoccupied.

"Maybe you'll be able to help us sort this out in a satisfactory manner," Edward added.

"Well in order for that to happen you'll have to tell me what's going on," I told them.

With that Alice began to explain what she saw. Edward interjected his ideas, actions to be taken that might change the results, and Alice shot them down explaining how each action would affect the situation. Some ideas made the outcome a lot worse, others didn't change it at all. I silently pondered the situation as well.

"There's really no other option is there?" I asked after a few moments.

"No. I'm sorry," Alice responded looking down at her hands dejectedly.

"No one expects you to fix everything Ali," Edward told her trying to reassure her.

"Sometimes the best that can be done is nothing at all," I told them. "Try to warn Emmett and let him know that there's nothing else they can do."

"Okay." Alice grabbed her phone and sent the short text message to Emmett.

Meanwhile… back in Siberia…

Emmett's Point of View

"There's no other way." I repeated Alice's text message out loud again for the twentieth time.

"Saying it over and over again won't change it Em," Rosalie told me. We'd spent the past 15 minutes racking our brains trying to decipher the cryptic message.

"I know that. I just keep thinking at some point it will mean something to me. I guess I better call Alice back and try to figure it out. Hopefully it's not too late." I gave up and dialed Alice.

"Hello?" Alice answered in a weary voice.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but how are you? I know how much you hate having to-- wait, you haven't done anything yet."

"Alice, back up, you have me thoroughly confused. What haven't I done yet? What do I hate having to do?" My brow was furrowed in confusion, and Rose looked at me with an equally confused look on her face.

"What's going on?" she whispered, and I shrugged in return.

"You must have found a way around it." Alice said brightly on the other end of the phone.

"Found a way around WHAT?" I asked. I was really starting to get annoyed. I swear sometimes she and Edward make me crazy, they always seemed to forget that the rest of us don't have the same extra talents that they do.

"Sorry, sorry," Alice said, then she started to explain, "the people you met earlier…"

"The 'hikers' you mean?" I interrupted to ask, putting air quotes around hikers even though Alice couldn't necessarily see me.

"Yeah. They're not really hikers in the traditional sense."

"Rose and I kind of figured that one out on our own." I really didn't need someone freaking me out only to tell me something I already knew. Rose reached out and patted my arm in reassurance.

"You're right to follow them. They're off to dig up some buried treasure. I see bundles of American currency…" Alice paused for a moment.

"And…" I asked wanting her to hurry up.

"What I saw was you getting close enough that they heard you. Then one of them, the tall one with blond hair, pulled a gun on you."

"Like we couldn't handle one little gun…" I was about to start in on a rant about the family not giving me enough credit for anything.

"Would you just shut up for 2 minutes Emmett and let me get this out?" Alice shouted on the other end of the phone. Rose smacked my arm in support of Alice and I shot her a menacing glare.

"Continue," I said finally.

"I know you can handle one gun. But how can you do it without giving yourselves away? That was the problem I saw. They weren't afraid to shoot if necessary. The hikers couldn't kill you, so you had to kill them or be exposed."

"Oh," I said meekly, "what about not tracking them any further? Rose and I can always stop tracking and avoid them completely."

"No, you can't. If you do that, then the police will catch up with them eventually and there will be a mass shoot out killing more than 20 people."

"What if we take them to the police?"

"Thought of that too, but then you're exposed as, if not vampires, then superheroes or something with extra powers. They'll never keep quiet."

"So the only way out is to kill them?" I asked incredulously. Rose's jaw dropped. "Wouldn't that put us in a position of exposure as well, wanted by the police when we turn in the money?"

"I guess so, I just don't really see any repercussions from that yet." Alice responded nonchalantly.

"What if we beat them to the treasure, dig it up and leave with it before they get to the 'X' so to speak?" Rose nodded in approval. I could tell Alice was 'looking' to see if that made any changes. "You just don't want to ruin your record," I whispered to Rose in a teasing manner. Taking only 7 human lives in 75 years with no bloodshed was pretty amazing for a vampire.

"Yes Emmett, that's it exactly. My record is so much more important than human life," she retorted snidely.

"Your idea will work Emmett!" Alice told me excitedly. "Edward and I spent ages trying to find away around your problem, we even asked Carlisle. None of us could see any other way. That's why I sent the text, to reassure you that it was okay. But now you've changed all that. Way to go!"

"Aww shucks… Thanks Alice. Oh, I hear the hikers slowing down, the steps are slower and they sound out of breath, the treasure is at the top of a hill, so they must be starting to climb up it. We better go. Love you all!" I hung up the phone and grabbed Rose by the hand and we began to race the hikers to the top of the hill.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Rose asked as we ran.

"Yep. Saw the map, I know exactly where the treasure should be buried."

We reached the top of the hill in no time. The trio of hikers/bank robbers were so far back we couldn't even hear their voices. The spot where the treasure was supposed to be was easy to find. The only spot not covered 2 feet of snow. Talk about obvious.

"Do we have anything that can be used as a shovel?" I asked Rose.

"Does it look like I packed for outdoor activities?' she asked in return gesturing to her outfit. She was wearing a white coat and gloves over her designer jeans and sweater. The only part of her outfit that possibly belonged in the outdoors was her hiking boots, and I had a feeling she only wore those in case we came across humans. The middle of the forest was not the place to wear stiletto-heeled boots no matter how comfy Rose swore they were.

"I guess we'll have to dig it up with our hands then."

"We?" Rose challenged.

"Fine, me. Man I wish Jake was here. Dogs are totally built for this." Rose let out a sharp laugh at my joke, which made me smile. I bent forward and began to dig as fast as I could.

It didn't take long before I discovered the packages of wrapped currency. They weren't buried very deep, I guess who ever dug the hole couldn't get through the frozen tundra. I pulled out package after package. By the time I was done there were 10 wrapped packages, each containing probably $100,000.00.

"This is almost a million dollars!" Rose said as she looked at the bundles. "How did we not hear about some sort of bank heist?"

"Lots of banks carry U.S. currency," I stated. "I don't watch foreign news, do you?"

"You're right I guess. It just seems so weird find American currency buried in Siberia," she said.

"Ohhh. I hear them coming." I said quietly. "Should we hide and watch them to see how they react?"

Rose giggled. "You're such a child sometimes Emmett."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Of course I want to watch!"

I gathered up the rest of the money, and we dashed into the woods.

********

**Author's Note: All rights to Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Two updates in less than a week, of course Emmett is in my head when I'm supposed to be working, hopefully he'll stay with me a while longer so I can get more written. **

**Any input you have would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading**

**S**


End file.
